Death in a Choir Room
by bleedingdaylight
Summary: When a dead Marine is found in McKinely High's choir room, the NCIS team flies to Lima, Ohio to solve the crime with the help of New Directions. But as the bodies keep piling up, will they find that the killer is closer than they think. Tiva, Puckleberry


**Title: Death in a Choir Room**

**Author: SmilesforCrayonsxx**

**Rating: T**

**Category: TV Shows - NCIS and Glee Crossover**

**Pairings: Tony x Ziva / Rachel x Puck**

**Genre: Romance / Mystery**

**Word Count: 3002**

**Summary: When a dead Marine is found in McKinely High's choir room, the NCIS team flies to Lima, Ohio to solve the crime with the help of New Directions. But as the bodies keep piling up, will they find that the killer is closer than they think. Tiva, Puckleberry.**

* * *

><p><strong>**MCKINELY HIGH SCHOOL**<strong>

Rachel Berry and her best friends, Santana Lopez and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman walked into the choir room to pick up Rachel's lost backpack. "You sure it's in here Berry?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded and enter the choir room. Santana and Puck stood back, not going into the choir room. They heard a high pitched scream, a one that only could have been produced by Rachel.

Puck charged into the room, barreling the Latina out of the way, making her fall on her butt. "You are **so** dead after this Puckerman!" she screeched. Santana got off her ass and slide into the choir room to see what all the screaming was about. Other students had stopped to see too but figured Rachel was being overdramatic and kept walking.

Santana let out a faint gasp when she saw it. A body was on top of the piano. Bloody. Pale. Next to it was a gun. A .44 caliber. She turned to see Rachel curled up against Puck. Santana took a deep breath and pulled out her Blackberry. "Is he dead?" was all she could say. Tears were streaming down Rachel's delicate face. Santana took it as a yes.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Santana dialed 911. "Hello?"

...

"Yes, we found a body"

...

"Yes, dead, inside McKinely's High School's choir room"

...

"Santana Lopez"

...

"Okay, thank you." was the conversation. Santana slipped her Blackberry back into her pocket. "The feds will be here in five minutes," she said to Puck, who was trying to coming a sobbing and panicking Rachel down. Puck nodded and continued rocking Rachel until she calmed down.

* * *

><p><strong>**NCIS OFFICE IN WASHINGTON DC**<strong>

The elevator dinged and there appeared Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee, all ready for work. As usual Tony and Ziva were having their daily cute, flirty arugments. "Why must you always bring up sleeping with someone, Tony?" Ziva asked, annoyed with her partner. "I do _not_." Tony whined like a five-year-old. Ziva rolled her eyes and place her coat on her chair. "But I will tell you one thing," Tony breathed, sitting on the edge on Ziva's desk. "Boss man and probie over there aren't sleeping with anyone." he said slyly.

"What was that DiNozzo?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs was now behind Tony. "Nothing Boss," Tony said, earning a Gibbs slap. "How does he always do that?" he mouthed to Ziva. Ziva just chuckled and continued playing around on her computer. "Grab your gear. We have a dead marine in Lima, Ohio." Gibbs instructed.

"Lima, Ohio? I've grew up in Ohio and don't even know that Lima existed! Where is it in Ohio?" Tony asked to no one in particular. "Where in Lima?" Ziva asked, ignoring Tony completely. "William McKinely High School." Gibbs replied. Tony smirked, obviously taking a walk down memory lane. "I remember high school," he told Ziva. Ziva rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. You were the popular guy who slept with the cheerleaders?" she said, disgusted. "I didn't _sleep_ with them," Tony told her matter-of-factly. Ziva looked at her partner incredulously. "Then what did you do with them? Braid their hair? Paint their nails?" Ziva scoffed.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the Israeli and followed the rest of his team to the elevator. McGee was the last one to finish grabbing his gear so he missed the elevator and was forced to take the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>**MCKINELY HIGH**<strong>

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and McGee made their way through the hallways and into the choir room where three teenagers, a petite Jewish girl, a Latina in a cheerleading uniform and a mohawked boy stood, still in shock. "Who dumps a body in a high school choir room?" Tony asked Ziva. "Obviously someone who wants the body to be found, that's who," Ziva stated the obvious.

"DiNozzo, Ziva, interview those kids, find out what they know." Gibbs told the pair. "On it, boss," Tony said and walked over to the three teenagers who were sitting in plastic chairs, watching the team work. Ziva quickly followed her partner. "I'm Officer David and this is my partner Speical Agent DiNozzo. We would like to ask you a few question about the body you found this morning," Ziva told the teens, slowly, holding up her badge, Tony mimicking her actions. That's when the small brunette started to talk. "I went to retrieve my backpack when I saw it," she started crying a little bit and the boy comforted her.

"We just saw the body laying on the piano. I swear that's all that happened." The Latina took over, who appeared to be a little nervous. "You okay, uh?" Tony asked. "Santana," the Latina supplied. "Santana," Tony said her name. "Yeah, just seeing that body really freaked me out, y'know? To know that some fucked-up guy is running around here killing people and shit. There isn't a lot of murders here in Lima. This is just so...scary." Santana told Tony and Ziva.

Tony looked at the small brunette again and the mohawked boy. "And your names would be?" he asked paiently. The boy sent a glare in his direction. "I'm Puck and this is Rachel." he told Ziva and Tony, and went back to comforting Rachel. "We'll call if we have anymore questions. By the way, do any of you know who this man is, I mean was?" Tony asked, correcting himself. The three teens shook their heads, "I've never seen him in my life," Rachel managed to get out, and continued to cry. And with that, the trio walked out of the choir room and into the halls of McKinely High.

"Poor girl," Ziva said pitifully, referring to Rachel. Tony looked at Ziva incredulously. "Why must you look at me like that?" Ziva asked, slightly annoyed with the look Tony was giving her. "It's the first time I've ever really seen you use your heart. I was beginning to think you didn't have one," Tony joked, earning a swift hit to the face. He spit and looked at his partner, the trained assassin. "Should've seen that one coming," he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>**ABBY'S LAB**<strong>

Abby was pacing up and down her lab, music turned up high. Clearly, she was upset that Gibbs left her without any company. Then a small window opened up on her computer. It was Gibbs! He was requesting a video chat with Abby. Abby was guessing she would see McGee too, considering Gibbs wasn't much of a tech wiz. Abby quickly appected with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled excitely when she saw those famaliar icy blue eyes.

"Hi Abs," Gibbs greeted his favorite worker of the team, his lips showing a hint of a smile. McGee's face poppeed up on the screen, next to Gibbs'. "Hey Abby," he greeted the goth, smiling. "McGee! How's Ohio? Is there a lab? Are you guys doing okay?" she asked, rushing through topics. Gibbs let out a brief chuckle. "Slow down Abs. Oh and by the way, I left money in my desk for your Caf-Pow!." Gibbs told Abby.

Abby smiled and nodded, putting the wad of cash from her pocket and her Caf-Pow! and held it up to the webcam. "Got it," she confirmed. "Evidence will be sent back down to you in about an hour," Gibbs continued. Abby nodded once again. "Good-bye Abs." Gibbs said. Abby grinned at Gibbs. "See ya later Gibbs," she exited out of the webcam.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to diminish the loneliness that she was feeling. She didn't even have Ducky or Jimmy to talk to. Maybe she could call Ziva or Tony. Abby frowned at her thoughts and she heard a faint whisper. _But you miss _Gibbs_ the most, don't you?, _it asked, almost mockingly. Abby _did_ miss Gibbs a lot, but did she miss him the most? And then her mind came to wonder where the small whisper had came from.

* * *

><p><strong>**THE LADIES' ROOM**<strong>

Rachel was still in a state of shock. _There's a murder close,_ was all she could think of. She was beginning to wonder why the killer had dumped the dead guy in the choir room. _Was it on purpose? Was it a warning to New Directions?_ Rachel's brain started to become overloaded.

Santana recongized the panicked look on Rachel's face, she remembered seeing it this morning on Puck's face. "Rach," Santana looked at her best friend. Rachel's eyes were on her feet. "Ray, look at me," she pleaded. Rachel looked up, looking like a scared, vulnerable little girl. "It's not your fault that there was a man killed. You had _nothing _to do with it, understand?" she took the petite girl. Rachel nodded, biting her lip, which was the only thing from preventing from sobbing loudly.

There was a knock on the door. "Santana? Rachel? You guys in there?" the two girls heard a familiar, deep voice descend from the other side of the bathroom door. "Yeah, Puck, you can come in," Santana yelled, making sure that the mohawked boy could hear her. The door swung open and there appeared Noah Puckerman. His eyes screaming worries but his face showed utter protection.

"Rach, are you okay? Coz if you're not I'm definitely here for you and so is Satan (Santana glared at him) and Hummel." he told Rachel. "Yo Hummel, get your pansy ass in here," Puck shouted towards the door. The wooden door opened with a whoosh and there stood the fashionable Kurt Hummel, strutting into the girls' bathroom. "No need to shout Puckerman," Kurt grumbled under his breath.

When Kurt saw Rachel, his eyes widened in pity. In front of him stood a teary-eyed, scared girl. The Rachel he knows and loves was no where to be found. "Rach?" Kurt's voice was barely a whisper. He scretched perfect arms out and hugged the girl to his chest. "Are you okay, hun?" he asked the girl. Rachel just shook her head, sobbing into Kurt's chest, shaking uncontrollably. Her three friends stared a look and looked down at the small girl that was locked into Kurt's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>**THE LIMA HOTEL**<strong>

"Are you _serious?_" Ziva demanded, looking at the receptionist at the front desk. "I'm sorry ma'am but there's only three rooms still available," the girl said, she looked like she was in her mid-twenties with straight light orange hair and brown eyes. Ziva huffed and walked back to Gibbs, McGee, Tony, Jimmy Palmer and Ducky. "There's only three room available," she said angerily. Tony raised an amused eyebrow and smirked. "How much does one room sleep?" he asked her. "Two," she replied, ready to attack her partner if need.

Tony's smirk grew larger. "Looks like we will be paring up," he said, clearly amused. If looks could kill, Tony would be dead and his body would be cut up into tiny pieces. Gibbs glared at Tony and Ziva. "In one room, Palmer and McGee, the next is me and Ducky. And the last room will be Zee-va and DiNozzo," Gibbs instructed his team, a hint of a smirk on his lips and amusement was dripping from his voice.

When Ziva and Tony heard this, their eyes bugged out of their heads. "You cannot be serious, Gibbs! I don't want to sleep in the same room with _him_. What if he tries to rape me in my sleep?" Ziva argued. When Tony heard the last sentence, his mouth dropped open widely in disbelief. Before he could say anything to Ziva, Gibbs spoke, "That was not a question, it was an order, Officer David,"

Both Ziva and Tony sighed and moved their luggage to the elevator. They left without bidding good-bye to their co-worker, leaving the elevator quickly, clearly upset with Gibbs. "You'll be lucky to have two field agents alive tomorrow after tonight, Jethro," the pair heard Ducky joke. Ziva's scowl grew deeper. They found their room and Ziva handed Tony the access card. Tony put the card in its slot and tried to open the door. The door won't budge.

"It's stuck," was all Tony said. Ziva glared at Tony and then glared at the door. "Move," she demanded, snatching the card out of DiNozzo's hand. He was about to bite back when Ziva entered the the card into its slot, like Tony had done, and pushed the door. Once again, the door did not move. "This day could not get any worse," Tony muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Tell you what, I'll go down to the lobby and ask for another key card. You stay here and kill anyone would tries to touch or steal our luggage. Got it?" Tony instructed sarcastically. Ziva rolled her eyes. "And why do I not get to go down to the lobby?" she asked. Tony moved closer to her. Ziva felt his minty breath on the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "Because the girl at the front desk hates you," he said huskily and walked away. Ziva then noticed how rapid her heartbeat was. _Pull yourself together David! This is _Tony DiNozzo_ we're talking about! _she scolded herself.

A handsome man was walking down the hall when he spotted Ziva standing in front on her door with luggage. He slicked back in black hair and started to make his move. He walked over to Ziva. "Hi," he said huskily. "Hello..." Ziva replied awkwardly. "Carl, Carl Howell." Carl smiled sexily at the exotic beauty. Carl lifted his hand to tuck a loose strand of Ziva's hair behind her ear and the next thing he knew, he was getting his front side being crushed into the ground with his right arm behind his back.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she whispered in his ear, her voice filled with icyness and disgust. Carl was in a lot of pain at that moment and it was hard for him to think of the right words to stay. Any wrong words and he would be killed on the spot. "Your...h-hair was loose," he said, barely audible. Ziva pushed his body more into the carpeted floor. She flung him up, causing poor Carl to hit the wall. "I could have killed you easily, now walk away before I do it for real," Ziva instructed darkly. She was just as scary as Gibbs at that moment.

Carl quickly ran away, muttering under his breath, "I will never score with women. I should just go gay," and with that he was out of sight. Ziva heard laughter from the end of the hall and there stood the infamous, Tony DiNozzo, grinning at his partner. "Well done my awesome ninja," Tony complimented Ziva. Ziva looked at Tony with a strange look. "_Your_ ninja?" Ziva laughed. Tony repeated the same actions he had done a few minutes before, he crept up to Ziva, the two were barely two inches apart. The same minty breath sent more shivers and now tingles done her spine. He huskily said into her ear, "Yes, you're _my_ ninja, whether you like it or not."

Ziva gulped, now feeling the heat traveling to her cheeks. Then she thought of something clever to turn the tables. "What if I do like it?" she asked sexily. Tony's eyes widened and a blush crept up on the tip of his ears, making it's way to his cheeks, leaving a trace of crimson behind. _Two can play at this game,_ Ziva smirked to herself, pleased with the outcome.

"Why don't open the door, shall we?" Tony cleared his throat and his voice cracked. _I never knew I had this affect on Tony,_ Ziva thought evily. _This could get insteresting._ Her inner smirk grew larger. The key card finally worked and they lugged their suitcase into their hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this is kind of a new thing for me, crossovers, anyway. I don't know if Carl will be back or not, I'll see if I could use him again if you guys would like. I don't really expect much readers since this is a crossover and it's a little bit of an odd mixture. The other Glee characters will come in next chapter, including the Warblers.**

**Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
